Todas amamos a Inuyasha
by Gabriela Robin
Summary: Steffani irrumpe en la vida de Inuyasha complicando su relación con Kikyo y poniendo de cabeza la vida de todos con los que se relaciona. En un comienzo no trata directamente de los personajes de la serie, pero cnforme se relaciona con ellos la historia va enriqueciéndoce más.
1. Bombón de chocolate, mermelada y licor

Llegué a Japón hace tres años. Quería ser una modelo famosa y cantar como Kyary Pyamu Pyamu lo hace. No conocía del todo el idioma ni el país, pero no me importó pues era lo que más quería en este mundo.

Provengo de una familia de Billonarios y durante mi vida hice lo imposible para agotar su fortuna pensando que era la mejor forma de demostrar mi descontento con la forma en la que amasaron tal cantidad de dinero. No logré nada con mi actitud, ellos acabaron alejándome de la familia y hace un mes dejaron de enviarme dinero y contactarse conmigo… prácticamente me sacaron de sus vidas…

Mis planes se disolvieron cuando entendí que nadie necesita a otra Kyary cuando la que ya tienen es perfecta, y las extranjeras como yo no son muy apreciadas como modelos, ni de ninguna forma en general. Esta es una isla pequeña y los trabajos son escasos al igual que las oportunidades y por lo tanto la gente es muy competitiva y recelosa.

El único camino digno que encontré fue volver a la escuela y tratar de alcanzarles el ritmo a todas estas personas.

Así fue como lo conocí.

Mi primer día de clases fue escalofriante. Cuando me registré en esta escuela me advirtieron que no sería fácil, que tendría que esforzarme en muchos aspectos mucho más que los demás, que no tengo modales y en general soy desagradable…En fin, me aceptaron solamente porque di dinero de más.

La noche anterior no dormí y tuve una idea muy rubia, muy químicamente mal elaborada: Vodka. Pasé todo lo que quedó de esa noche besando botellas como si fuesen ese chico que estaba por conocer.

No les diré su nombre, todavía no lo conozco, no llego a esa parte aún.

Tampoco les contaré el trayecto de casa hasta la escuela por dos razones: una estaba ebria y dos, no lo recuerdo.

Contextualizaré mi primer día de esta forma: Era un edificio enorme lleno de la raza que más admiro y a la que menos simpatizo, mi horario se veía terrible (sobre todo por esos kanjis que no supe hasta tres meses después que significaban) y no parecía encajar de ninguna forma.

Aunque puede que haya visto las cosas de esta forma terrible simplemente por lo borracha que estaba…

Lo primero que hice fue ir al sanitario a lavarme la cara y mejorar mi aspecto. Caminé por los pasillos de madera que olían a cera, viendo cada uno de los salones de color pastel. Los letreros de cada salón se veían muy difusos en ese momento, no los habría identificado a primera vista. Una vez que dejé todas las boberías y entré al sanitario miré mi rostro en el espejo sin reconocer el reflejo, aun cuando mojé mi cara varias veces fui incapaz de asociar lo que veía conmigo misma.

Pero eso debe ser por depresión o algo, no voy a culpar por eso al vodka, dahhh

Dentro del baño había un par de chicas que hablaban sin parar. Luego supe que sus nombres eran Sango y Ayame, y que son amigas de la chica que golpee con el hombro cuando salí de ahí en dirección al salón: Kagome

Avancé por el pasillo de vuelta al salón pensando en si esto era buena idea o no. Ya estaba en el pizarrón resolviendo mal un ejercicio de química, ahí tuve la respuesta que quería.

No, esto es una malísima idea.

Acabaron las clases rápido -para mí al menos, ya que dejé de prestar atención minutos después de volver a mi pupitre- y decidí darme un gusto formando parte de ese cliché típico de muchas series en el que te subes a lo alto del edificio para fumar un cigarro y mirar el horizonte con cara de nostalgia.

Y ahí estaba yo, sobre el edificio mirando esa ciudad que solo espera el día que me vaya para hacer fiesta. Allí fumé el primer cigarrillo de toda mi vida (siempre preferí la marihuana)

Tosí las primeras veces hasta que por fin pude agarrarle el ritmo y completar la imagen de mi misma sobre ese edificio. En ese momento ya perfecto fue cuando el apareció, sutil y misterioso.

—Deberías dejar ese vicio tan feo, no se ve bien en una chica tan bonita como tú

Terminó esa oración con una sonrisa, que no era cualquier sonrisa. Digo, wow, es como si al sonreír el cielo y el mundo se ladearan un poquito y aire de pronto tuviese olor a frutas y a naturaleza inexplorada (si, ese olor no existe dirán. Ustedes no estaban ahí así que no pueden contradecirme) Me quedé congelada unos eternos segundos embobada por su cabello largo y plateado agitándose. No noté cuando me quitó el cigarro y lo apagó porque estaba perdida en sus ojos de miel.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Inuyasha—agregó, con un tono más encantador que el anterior.

Suspiré como una idiota e hice esa risita tonta que tanto he intentado eliminar. El apagó el incendio con más fuego al sonreírme de vuelta. En ese segundo en que comenzaba a levantar la comisura derecha de su labio para sonreírme quise decir "me llamo Steffani", pero no pude. En ese segundo tan pequeño alguien más se sumó a la ecuación rompiendo el hechizo.

Su novia venía por él, auch. ¿Escucharon eso?, es mi corazón trisándose un poquito.

Habría preferido no observarla tan claramente, no notar su piel tan tersa, tan pálida. Ni ese cabello laceo imposible y largo ¿Largo? Ahora que lo pienso bien, Inuyasha y su novia tienen el cabello igual de largo ¿Por qué? Qué raro…

En fin, la chica es HERMOSA, lo única malo en ella es que sus ojos son tan fríos, no cuentan nada.

Luego de eso no hay nada más que contar, mi vida se fue haciendo de cuadritos cada vez más finos. Me metieron en un grupo de refuerzo por lo de ser extranjera y eso, pero no fui capaz de seguirles el ritmo entre los trabajitos nocturnos que hacía cantando en bares y mi amor por el ardiente, transparente, puro y tóxico vodka.

No encajaba en la escuela y no estaba haciendo méritos para encajar, aunque en ese momento no lo veía así. Yo solo contemplaba mi realidad desde una posición cómoda en la que todos los demás tenían culpa de lo que me pasaba y yo era una pobre víctima del sistema.

Tranquilos, ya sé que no es así

Pero ya que estoy contando mi historia cronológicamente es lógico que mi actitud tan "consiente" no se condiga a lo que ahora narraré.

Cada día me quedaba en el patio en la misma banca observando a todos ser felices y comer sus alimentos traídos en cajitas bonitas con pañoletas de niña. Había escogido esa banca porque desde ahí veía a Inuyasha y su novia ser felices. Yo llevaba una botellita con una etiqueta que decía agua mineral y le daba un sorbito cada tanto al tiempo que los miraba, intentando imaginar que la muñeca de porcelana no existía y era yo quien besaba a ese bombón.

SI bien había sido amable conmigo, desde lo del cigarro jamás tuvimos una conversación nuevamente. Debe haber sido porque su novia lo lleva del brazo a donde sea que vayan.

Un día de tantos se acercó a mí un chico alto de cabello negro corto y ojos azules, para variar su piel era pálida y tersa (empiezo a creer que los japoneses no tienen poros)

—Hola guapa, me llamo Miroku. Te he visto aquí seguido solita ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Le sonreí

—No me molesta para nada Miroku—Dije al tiempo que sorbeteaba mi botella—Me llamo Steffani, mucho gusto.

Se sentó junto a mí y al segundo ya tenía su brazo izquierdo tras mi espalda y la mano en mi hombro. Me miraba coquetamente, yo solo atinaba a beber

—Eres una chica muy sana… siempre te veo bebiendo solo agua.

Si, solo agua. Tienes toda la razón campeón, pensé.

La conversación no avanzaba así que siguió haciéndome preguntas

—Tienes un acento raro ¿Eres extranjera?

Al escuchar eso casi escupí un poco de Vodka ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi acento? Pero si toda yo digo que no soy japonesa. En primer lugar mi piel no es un copo de nieve. Tengo ojos de tamaño regular, no son rasgados y tienen un tono marrón como el de la mayoría. Mi piel es mixta, en algunas partes grasa y en otras se reseca al punto que parece que tengo caspa. No sé de qué color era mi cabello pero lo teñí negro después de quemarlo con tintes rubios. Mis labios siempre están resecos y me los muerdo, por lo que siempre sangran.

En fin, no tengo muchos encantos.

—¡Me atrapaste! Si soy extranjera, Soy…

**«**Piensa un lugar, piensa un lugar**«**—Me dije a mi misma

...Soy Americana—Continué e intenté sonar más segura.

—¿A si? ¡Qué bien! ¿Y de qué parte de américa vienes?

Tomé un sorbo para pensar mejor

—Toda… provengo de toda américa—Respondí en un acto de poco intelecto, bebí otro sorbo para… ¡Bah! No necesito razones, solo bebí.

La forma en cómo se acomodó y respiró me hizo suponer que me preguntaría qué diablos quise decir. Lo bueno es que Inuyasha llegó para salvar este Titanic

—¡Hola Miroku! —Dijo sin incluirme como si fuese invisible. Aunque a cambio me dio una mirada excitante que hizo que mis labios se entre abrieran y emitiera un suspiro insonoro

—Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás? Mira con quien estoy, su nombre es Steffani

—¿Steffani? ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Ya dejaste de fumar?

**«**Desde el día que te conocí príncipe celestial. Ser sobre humano de belleza incomparable, de mirada penetrante y voy que hechiza y da vida hasta las piedras…**«**

Si, solo lo pensé. No podía decirle eso,… ahora

—Eh, si Inuyasha. Lo dejé ese mismo día

—¡Esperen! —Intervino Miroku—¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

—Sí, de hecho fue hace mucho. Yo estaba en la azotea esperando a Kikyo cuando la vi fumando…

—¿Y se la presentaste a Kikyo? —Preguntó Miroku con un tono extraño, como si conocerme sin la supervisión de la muñeca de porcelana fuese un pecado capital o algo parecido.

—No—Titubeó—Kikyo estaba apurada y yo… bueno…

—Eso explica todo—Sentenció Miroku levantando una ceja

No entendí esa conversación ni mucho menos porqué Inuyasha se sonrojó

¡Ay! Su rostro teñido de rubor es mucho más lindo que el normal. En este momento haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre tan…

—Steffani ¿Me das un poco de agua, por favor?

—Sí, claro…

Mi rostro estaba ladeado y mi boca entreabierta en el momento que dije eso y permití que el sacara la botella desconociendo totalmente lo que sucedía en realidad. Volví a la realidad de nuevo cuando lo vi poner sus dulces labios en mi botella

¡No, es vodka!

Quedé congelada un segundo. No sabía si lo dicho fue realmente dicho o solo pensado. Entré en pánico.

Algo tocó mi hombro, por el rabillo del ojo miré comprobando que era un humano. Un inspector o algo así encargado de vigilar nuestro comportamiento. No sabía que existían esa clase de personas en una escuela japonesa, supuse que como son TAN perfectos no necesitaban supervisión.

No quiero entrar en detalles de lo que pasó después… es un poco fuerte la forma en que me gritó el director… y… la verdad es que yo… poco fue lo que entendí, pero parecía muy molesto y decepcionado. Eso lo puedo asegurar.

En una primera instancia todas las acusaciones, castigos, las maldiciones gitanas y el destierro a lares de tierra infértil y mujeres feas se lo llevaría Inuyasha solito. Rápidamente aclaré que fue culpa mía todo, es más, para evitar malos entendidos di mi declaración/disculpa/petición en inglés. Para cuando acabé de hablar el director pidió a Inuyasha y Miroku abandonar la oficina

Inuyasha se negó en un acto de caballerosidad que a mi juicio estaba de más. El director también lo pensó así que lo hizo salir de todos modos.

Lo que me dijo a solas tampoco lo voy a contar.

Cuando salí el pasillo estaba vacío. Asumí que ese día sería la última vez que los vería.

Si lo pienso bien mis decisiones son típicas de niña rica, o eso creo. Probablemente luego de dar los primeros pasos fuera de la oficina ya medio Japón se había enterado de la deshonra al establecimiento provocada por la extranjera que quería usurpar a kyary. Quizás me usen como historia para que los niños no tengan vicios, se coman sus verduritas y duerman temprano.

No quedaba que tomar mis cosas del casillero e Irme…

Es verdad, me estoy riendo. Pero no es por lo que pasó, es que eso de "tomas mis cosas e irme es muy America's Next Top Model" y yo quería ser modelo así que… ¿Entienden el chiste? ¿No es gracioso? ¿No? ¿En serio? …. Pues jódanse, yo me reía.

La alegría me duró lo que llegué a mi casillero, no recordaba la combinación. Así que me quedé ahí junto a él esperando que me susurrara los números con los cuales abrirlo sin éxito alguno varias horas.

Y de todos modos me quedé, Ya sea porque fantaseaba conque de la nada aparecía mi banda y empezaba a cantarles a todos estos estudiantes que pasas sin mirar y los dejaba boquiabiertos. O porque seguía borracha y pensaba que me acordaría en algún momento de la contraseña. De todos modos no tenía a otro lugar al que ir a esta hora.

Una bofetada me devolvió a la realidad y de paso me tumbó en el piso. Pestañee varias veces intentando enfocar el origen de tan feroz golpe, alcé la cabeza y la reconocí: Kikyo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunté con justa molestia.

—¿Quién te crees para meter a MI Inuyasha en problemas? —Gritó de vuelta Kikyo enloquecida, su cabello se elevaba por sobre sus hombros de una forma demoníaca.

Admito que me asustó un poquito y tampoco podía armar una pelea en medio del pasillo, no después de lo que pasó. Preferí quedarme en el piso y ser la chica que no hace nada, solloza y espera que algún príncipe o alguien empático la ayude.

Siguió gritándome, pero como ya saben me desconecto y no entiendo muy bien cuando me gritan así que eso fue un poco en vano.

Entonces llegó mi príncipe, el cual también tenía la piel tersa, el pelito negro, pero corto y parecía tener la intención de ser crespo pero se quedó con las ganas. Usaba la falda mucho mas corta que yo y (si, era una chica) se llamaba Kagome, osea, no se llamaba. Kagome sigue viva.

—¡Basta Kikyo! No puedes tratarla así y este no es lugar para pelear—Hizo la típica pose protectora de brazos abiertos delante mio y frente a la muñequita, supuso que eso era suficiente para terminar con esto. ¡Es tan ingenua y tierna!

—Sal de aquí Higurashi, no caigas más bajo de lo que te encuentras por defender a esta extranjera.

Es raro, empujo a una chica el primer día y ahora me defiende…

Ahora que observo mejor a Kagome, si bien tiene tez lechosa como todos no parece tan de porcelana. Su cabello tampoco es insanamente liso ni largo, ni tan negro. Ella parece más humana que los demás, ¡Es genial!

Volviendo a la pelea, era mi turno de decir algo. Así que dije un puñado de palabras que la hicieran enojar un poquito más, aprovechando que me estaban defendiendo

—Es verdad Kikyo. Meterse con la extranjera es caer bajo ¿no? ¿Te dolió la caída? ¿Qué se siente hablarme? ¿Sientes que pierdes a Inuyasha cada segundo un poco más o no?

Crucé los dedos mentalmente para haber dicho bien eso y que lo entendiera y le doliera. Para el momento en que me dio una patada en el estómago y se fue supe que mis palabras la habían sacudido, me retorcí feliz.

Kagome me ayudó a levantarme y ofreció llevarme a la enfermería. Rechacé completamente la proposición, no podía ir a delatarme ahora que nadie había notado lo que pasó. Cuando escuchó la negativa pensó una segunda opción y me invitó al restorán que iría con sus demás amigas, pero yo no soy de las que arreglan sus problemas con un gran platón de helado de vainilla, así que de nuevo me negué. Acabé aceptando acompañarla mientras esperaba a sus amigas y cuando llegaron me fui a casa.

Ese era el final de mi día, o eso fue lo que pensé. Pienso mucho en cosas que no son reales, debo mejorar eso.

Kikyo me esperaba calles lejos de la escuela para "terminar" nuestra discusión. Supongo que ella pensó que repetiría el plato y no me defendería, pero ya no estaba bajo la supervisión de nadie así que… ya saben.

—Vete a tu casa Kikyo. Ponte bonita, llama a Inuyasha y olvida todo esto…

—El director lo obligó a hacerse cargo de ti, si tu no apruebas él tampoco lo hará—Dijo con los dientes apretados, como si estuviese conteniendo fuego listo para quemarme entera—No sabes cuánto le ha costado llegar hasta aquí y ¡tú arruinarás su vida! ¡Maldita extranjera! ¡Se las calificaciones que tienes! Eres una vergüenza…

Cuando dijo eso de que soy una vergüenza hizo una sonrisa escalofriante, como si no tuviese alma o estuviese hueca. Tragué saliva.

—¿De verdad te preocupa que arruine su vida o temes que te lo quite?

Quizás no había necesidad de eso pero amo verla enojada, libero adrenalina cuando eso sucede. Además esto es una pelea, vamos, alguien debía subir la apuesta.

Acto seguido: Se abalanzo sobre mí teniendo por objetivo principal mi cabello. Lo halaba como si fuese una liquidación de extensiones, y como mi cabello está reseco y maltrecho, sus dedos se enredaron en el perdiendo el control de sus movimientos. La tenía tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, huele como un pastelito adornado con canela y su piel expele una sensación fría, era como estar junto a una estatua de hielo.

Era hora de defenderse, usé la derecha con mis cuatro anillos para golpearla con un combo certero. Le di entre la boca y la nariz, no se cuál de las dos fue la que sangró y cuando la miré mejor pensé que ahora parecía un pastelito cubierto de mermelada de cereza.

Se alejó de mí unos pasos caminando en reversa al mismo tiempo que se llevó una mano al rostro con lentitud para tantear lo húmedo que sentía. Sus dedos se tiñeron con la sangre e hizo un gesto de miedo un segundo, luego se llenó de ira.

—Vete de una vez Kikyo. Si sigues con esto necesitarás mucho maquillaje para que Inuyasha pueda decirte bonita sin mentir.

Acomodó su ropa, sacó un pañuelo blanco desde el bolsillo de su falda (¿Por qué la mía no tiene eso?) y se limpió cuidadosamente. Me advirtió que no le hiciera daño a Inuyasha y se fue lentamente.

Suspiré aliviada y seguí mi camino.

Caminé lentamente, no podía ir más rápido. Pensaba tantas cosas en un segundo que no podía coordinar bien, seguramente ya no estaba borracha y mi cuerpo me lo reclamaba pues temblaba demasiado. La idea de encontrar una botella junto a la puerta me hacía mover los pies.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegué hasta la pequeña casita que alquilé. No van a creer esto, pero ahí estaba el, esperándome. No sé cómo llegó hasta ahí, ni como supo que vivía ahí. No esperaba volver a verlo después de lo que pasó JAMÁS EN MI VIDA.

Inuyasha me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa. Lo vi ser bañado por la luz de los faroles y la luna que lo hacían ver como un ser sobrenatural y exquisito. Vestía ropa casual que marcaba cada uno de los músculos de su fibroso y trabajado torso. Por un momento pensé que Kikyo me había golpeado tan fuerte que estaba en la urgencia de algún hospital y esta era la consecuencia de una buena anestesia.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté, no sé si mi voz sonó preocupada, sorprendida o enamorada.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo…—Respondió a media voz


	2. Esta noche dormiré en casa de Inuyasha

—Necesitaba hablar contigo…—Respondió Inuyasha a media voz

Creo se humedecieron mis pantaletas…

Este es uno de esos momentos en los que no puedes decir por ningún motivo algo estúpido, debes buscar en tu cabeza las palabras indicadas. No importa si copias lo que alguien dijo en una película o en un reality show o incluso un poema de Neruda. Momentos como este exigen cierta cursilería.

Pero tiene novia así que al carajo todo.

—Inuyasha, siento todo lo sucedido. SI estás aquí para gritarme o reprocharme lo entenderé. Nada de lo que diga justificará lo que paso… con suerte podría explicarlo… no, la verdad es que tampoco puedo hacer eso. Te prometo que mañana a esta hora estaré a Kilómetros de aquí, no sabrás más de…

—No—interrumpió—No puedes irte…

Interrumpiré yo ahora. Cuando un chico dice no puedes irte caen un millón pétalos del flor de cerezo a tu alrededor y una aurora boreal ilumina tu nuche para que te sientas más especial aún de lo que esas tres palabras ya te hacen sentir. Pero entonces ese chico sigue hablando y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—…si te vas o desertas me expulsarán.

Así que todo se trataba de su "futuro". El pastelito de porcelana tenía razón, meh.

—Inuyasha. Lo lamento, pero toma esto como una lección de vida. Todos decían que confiar en los extranjeros es malo, y ahora vez que tenían razón. Deberías repasar los libros de historia, esto es como la segunda guerra—Movía mis índices al hablar y sacudía las manos frente a su rostro impávido—yo vengo de américa así que… ¿Se entiende?

¿Qué si tenía que decir eso? Sí, estoy cabreada. Este día me ha hecho pensar que esta historia no trata de mí, que soy el personaje al que nadie le sabe el nombre y se va en el primer capítulo.

Sin importar todo eso que dije se mantuvo firme, no podía leerlo de ninguna forma. Vi que se movió y cerré los ojos, creí que recordaría este día como el en que un chico de cabello cano me golpeó.

Más no fue así. Él puso sus manos sobre mi rostro y lo ladeó un poco para luego decir "¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? Hace unas horas tu rostro estaba bien". Solté una risita tonta pensando en que Kikyo recibió la peor parte.

—Esto es otra razón por la que no debería quedarme. Yo discutí con tu novia, terminamos a los golpes y no estoy segura si rompí su boca o su nariz, pero sangró.

—¿Tú…Qué? —gritó confundido.

Empecé a mover mis labios sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que al fin escogí las palabras menos incorrectas para decir

—Peleamos, naturaleza humana, extranjera ¿Ves cómo lo que digo tiene relación?

—Deja de decir cosas sin sentido ¿No entiendes? Te necesito aquí, que apruebes y dejes de beber

—¿Dejar de beber? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué me desharía de la única alegría de mi vida?

Intenté tomar distancia y sus manos sobre las mías me lo impidieron. Había olvidado como se siente la piel de otro junto a la propia, tal vez se me nota demasiado la soledad y el aprovechó eso para derretirme.

—No estarás sola. Si haces esto por mi yo seré siempre tu amigo, siempre contarás conmigo.

—Es una declaración muy fuerte como para responderte rápido. No creo cumplir las expectativas de nadie, y puede que diga "sí" en este momento solo por complacerte pero jamás cumpla…Deberías volver a tu casa, comer algo y esperar a que tu novia te llame para contarte lo perra que soy y lo que le hice…

Me alejé de él, le sugerí irse y lo hizo. El aire se sentía muy pesado después de eso, sentí que había terminado con él o algo así. Repasé lo que pasó en mi cabeza y no lo entendía, tampoco entendía cómo después de tantas horas no noté que no traía mi bolso ni mis llaves y que nunca abrí el bendito casillero.

Por un momento la única idea que concebí fue quedarme en el frente de la casa y dormir sentada allí. No era mal plan sin contar el frío, el hambre y la abstinencia. Así que pensando en esas nuevas desventajas a mi plan me quité la calceta izquierda y revisé el dinero "para emergencias" (Alcohol) que tenía, que, sin ser mucho alcanzaría para alguna comida barata de algún local del centro. Sin más que analizar salí de ese lugar en dirección al barrio comercial.

El hambre y el aroma de las preparaciones me llevaron a la calle correcta y mi dinero hasta el puesto más económico. Pedí una sopa sin importarme que ingrediente le pusiesen, en mi estado no era capaz de regatear. Vi cómo la cocinera me servía el plato y me emocioné. Era el momento de sacar mi cuchara de debajo mi manga cuando la mesa se sacudió y el plato de sopa cayó en mi falda de monja.

Kikyo había sacudido la mesa furiosa de verme ahí. Creyó que la seguía, que realmente planeaba robarle a su adonis.

—Maldita extrajera ¡Sal de nuestras vidas de una vez!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Nos estás siguiendo!

—No es cierto, tan solo vine a comer aquí

Dije la palabra comer y casi se me sale una lágrima. Ella me miraba como si esta noche fuese la última que me permitiría vivir, ya estaba alzando su mano para golpearme en el momento que Inuyasha apareció con unas brochetas en una mano y una flor en la otra. Nos miró sin entender nada.

—¿Steffani? ¿Qué le pasó a tu falda…?

Si Inuyasha, pregunta por mi falda, es lo más trascendental e importante en este momento…

—¡Controla a tu mujer Inuyasha! No puede andar por la vida tratando de matarme…

—¡No le digas a Inuyasha que hacer! —Respondió Kikyo en un grito fuerte y claro.

—No sé cómo hacerte entender que no tengo intención de interferir en sus vidas. Y no gastaré más tiempo en eso, gracias por arruinar mi cena Kikyp.

Di media vuelta y caminé con la mayor dignidad posible sin permitirle a mi cuerpo demostrar los temblores y sudores que lentamente se apoderaban de mí.

Mientras Steffani se alejaba, Inuyasha miraba a Kikyo anonadado. Había una parte oscura en la mujer perfecta a la que besaba y admiraba cada día que no conocía, sus reacciones tan agresivas le hicieron rehumanizarla, dejando de verla como un ser luminoso, puro y delicado.

—¿Por qué le hablaste así a Steffani?

—Esa mujer está persiguiéndote amor, si no la detenemos te destruirá

—¿Destruirme? No crees que estás exagerando, hoy es la primera vez que hablo con ella y…

—¿Y no vez lo que hizo en un solo día? —Interrumpió segura de tener la razón—Imagina que sucedería y está cerca de ti unos días o una semana. Esa mujer está maldita—Sentenció.

—Lo siento amor, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Quizás Steffani sea problemática y aún así no es para tacharla de "maldita".

Sin poder evitarlo Inuyasha se estaba decepcionando muy rápidamente de su novia. Recordaba el tiempo que compartía con Kagome y como ella siempre le alentaba a ser sociable, ayudar a los demás y jamás juzgarlos a simple vista. No soportó esta Kikyo que ahora veía y se tuvo que despedir pronto de ella antes de notarle más defectos, prefirió seguirle la pista a Steffani antes que pasar un momento más con esa mujer extraña.

De pronto sintió como si un hechizo se rompiese dentro de si, como si pudiese hacer cosas que no recordaba poder hacer entre las que se podía mencionar un olfato y audición superior al promedio con los que le fue más sencillo seguir la pista de Steffani.

Ella ya había varias calles buscando un lugar en el que guarecerse, descansar o al menos llorar sin que la luz de luna dejara ver sus lágrimas. Lo más cercano a sus deseos que logró encontrar fue un callejón oscuro, ahí se sentó, escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha llegó hasta el callejón sorprendido de poder oler incluso la sal de las lágrimas de Steffani, se acercó lentamente para evitar asustarla.

—¿Steffani? ¿Estás bien? Soy Inuyasha…

—¿Inu…yasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Moquilleaba y no sabía cómo limpiarlo o detenerlo, mucho menos secar mis lágrimas. ¡Oh, Dios! A qué hora tan patética de mi vida ha venido a aparecer este chico irresistible.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien.

—Ahora que ya lo corroboraste puedes irte, gracias.

Soltó una risa sincera y tierna y se sentó junto a mí. No pude evitar el temblar, estaba llegando a los límites de mi cuerpo tanto físicos como mentales. A las niñas ricas no nos preparan para tanta calamidad junta.

—No creo que estés bien. Esas lágrimas no son de alegría…

—No, no lo son—Confesé, ya no tenía caso que me hiciese la fuerte sin serlo— Este ha sido el peor día de este año por lejos, no diré de mi vida porque tengo otros tantos que se asemejan un poquito—Finalicé limpiando mi nariz en la manga de mi traje de monja.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Vine en auto hasta aquí, te puedo llevar si deseas…

—Sería genial, pero no tiene caso… ¿Sabes? Hoy estaba tan, tan, pero tan ebria que fui incapaz de recordar la combinación de mi casillero donde tengo un poco de dinero y mis llaves (no mencionaré el vodka). Pasé muchas horas tratando de recordarlo, pero jamás pasó. Entonces tu novia me atacó y lo olvidé por completo… ¿Entiendes? ¡Olvidé que había olvidado algo importante! Ahora tengo hambre, frío, dos tipos distintos de sed y no puedo entrar a mi casa. Debería hacerles un favor a todos y morir en este mismo ínstate en este horrendo callejón

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, todos los problemas tienen solución

Lo miré fijamente a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada en la penumbra y le hablé

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo a mí? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿O es que te gustan los problemas? No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ayudarme…

Para responder a todo eso acomodó su cuerpo afirmando su espalda por completo en el muro de cemento, levantó su rostro para contemplar el cielo estrellado y a la luna un segundo al tiempo que inhalaba más aire de lo normal. Esperó que algo en su cabeza le hiciera hablar

—Hace mucho una amiga me dijo que las personas que llegan a nuestras vidas lo hacen por una razón. Sea lo que sea que necesiten debes dárselos, porque después verás los frutos de eso y te sentirás orgulloso. Por lo mismo siempre que puedo ayudar a alguien lo hago, no importa cuánto me cueste…

—Vaya, creo que esa amiga tuya remeció tu mundo porque eso es muy lindo y profundo. No creo que yo fuese capaz de seguir un consejo así.

—Cada vez que hablamos te refieres solo a lo que no puedes hacer, deberías ser más positiva—comentó con alegría sacudiendo mi cabello,

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de aquel lugar en dirección al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto.

Créanlo o no esta noche dormiré en la casa de Inuyasha.


End file.
